disneywarfandomcom-20200213-history
Yzma
Yzma is a client of the Devils from the Emperor's new groove world, and currently a Dark Master of the Third-Class Agents. History and Description Yzma was the daughter of the royal mortician of the Incan Empire which would one day be nicknamed Kuzcotopia. Her father, Kraznys, saw to it that the royals and their close allies were embalmed looking as beautiful and grandiose as possible. As a young girl, Kraznys took his daughter with him to court, teaching her his profession so that she might one day succeed him. Kraznys had developed a secret sign language which he used to communicate his secrets to his daughter, paranoid that someone else might overhear and usurp his position. Yzma was a dutiful student, and in her teenage years, her father revealed the darker arts of his craft to her. Kraznys and his family had secretly been clients of the Devils for years, making deals to receive the insight of crafting and perfecting potions that would extend life, diminish the aging process and improve strength. When her father passed away (at the unusually old age of 97), Yzma prepared herself to take over his position, but the Emperor denied her because she was a woman. Furious, Yzma retreated to her father’s secret lab, and began sifting through her father’s potions, trying to perfect the formulas so that she might take her revenge upon the arrogant royals who had denied her her birthright. A few months into her self-imposed exile, she was visited by an agent of the Devils, who, after a conversation and subsequent Faustian bargain, gifted her a book containing dark magics long since forgotten. Yzma put the magics to good use, turning her potions into powerful substances that could transform living things. However, the secret to eternal life still eluded her, despite her best efforts – she continued using her father’s life extending serum, slowing down her own aging substantially. During her research into potion-crafting on an annual migration to Bald Mountain for a Witch's Sabbath, Yzma would end up making acquaintances with another client of the Devils, Grand Vizier Jafar of Agrabah, who influenced her to try and gain power by getting into politics, rather than wasting her time with potions. This was to the Devils' initial detriment as they had initially given her the spellbook in the first place as part of an elaborate plot to manipulate her into releasing one of their forgotten dark god allies, Supai, but her change in motivations thanks to Jafar's prodding had scuttled those plans, though they were a little bit intrigued to see how things would turn out from there... Staying in hiding, Yzma used one of her potions to transform herself into a cat and spy on the royal court and its advisers. One day, this strategy backfired as she was attacked by two beggar children who attempted to throw her off a bridge as part of a game they were playing – she was rescued by a large young man named Kronk, who chased off the other children. In a rare moment of gratitude, Yzma took note of the boy’s name and decided to keep it in mind for future use. Eventually, Yzma emerged from hiding to take her revenge. She used a potion, slipped into the royal food, to turn the Emperor and his wife into fleas. After which, she put them in a box, then put that box inside of another box and mailed that box to herself. When it arrived, she smashed it with a hammer and sending their souls to the Devils as payment for her deals. She would forever lament the cost of the postage involved. The Emperor’s young son, Kuzco, inherited the throne, and Yzma managed to con her way into the position of royal adviser by quietly disposing of the competition. The Emperor’s witless advisers were too slow to figure out what was going on, and Yzma quickly had them replaced with agents loyal to herself. With the Emperor barely into his teenage years, Yzma was able to effectively control the kingdom, using Kuzco’s vast wealth to keep him occupied while she ran the kingdom. She sought out the boy who had rescued her years earlier, Kronk, and gave him a position of relative wealth as her assistant and bodyguard. As Kuzco grew older, Yzma decided that the time was right to dispose of him. She had planned to give him the same fate suffered by his parents, but a mishap with her poisons caused by Kronk resulted in him being turned into a llama instead. Yzma ordered Kronk to dispose of the body, but he bungled the job and accidentally allowed him safe passage to a nearby village to begin his long trek to return to the palace alongside the village's leader Pacha. When Yzma found out about Kronk's mistake after crowning herself Empress, she vowed to track down Kuzco and kill him personally to keep him from talking about the assassination attempt. (Inspired by 73Windman's bio for the character on the Villains War Forum) After a series of comedic interludes, Yzma and Kronk eventually cornered Kuzco and Pacha in the Palace Laboratory, intending to kill them both once and for all, but Kronk had a change of heart after conversing with his conscience, forcing Yzma to struggle to obtain the human potion by herself. Instead, Yzma accidentally got affected by another potion while tussling with Kuzco, and ironically, it was the kitten potion that had earlier ensured Kronk's loyalty to her and subsequent rise to power, and now she was finding out the humiliating side effects of such a transformation. The transfigured witch intended to take the human potion for herself and assume ultimate power needed to kill the heroes, but her inability to open the bottle and clumsiness in trying to retrieve it spelt her defeat, and she was arrested for her crimes against the throne, sentenced to community service as a Junior Chipmunk. Though the Devils were very disappointed in Yzma's failure to keep the throne and claim the souls of the Kingdom, they took pity on the poor kitten due to their interest in how readily she adapted to circumstances beyond her control and gave her another chance to reclaim her title as Empress. To help her along, they supplied Yzma with enough know-ho to concoct a partial antidote to her transformation as well as upgrading her lair to serve as a suitable means of retreat underneath Kuzco's nose, and pointed her in how to rebuild Kronk's trust in her word. Yzma's new plan: tricking Kronk into selling sewer sludge as youth potions to the gullible citizens of the empire and having them elect her to replace Kuzco as the new Empress, was, while a bit wacky even for Bill Cipher's liking, surprisingly effective, and she very well nearly succeeded until she was exposed by a furious Kronk, and run out of town by the angry villagers. But Yzma had expected their rebellion to occur and prepared for such an occasion, drinking a potion to change herself into an adorable little rabbit to charm the villagers into not attacking her. Unfortunately, what she failed to realize was that her new form was now easy prey for a passerby condor to snatch away as food for its chicks, and Yzma very nearly met her end right then and there. But thankfully for the little rabbit, fate was to intervene again in her favor when the condor nest was attacked by a ghostly lioness and the chicks her gruesome snack. Zira, mate of Scar, had come to Yzma's rescue, but she hadn't done it for her sake; she was here to give Yzma an ultimatum: the Devils were growing tired of Yzma's repeated failures and needed results as soon as possible lest her soul be forfeit as punishment, and just her luck, there is an open opportunity for her to redeem herself. It happens that Hades, Lord of the Grecian Underworld, is on a little mission to gather the scattered pieces of the fabled Crystal of the Magic Kingdom across the worlds, and he needs all the help he can get to find the pieces before Merlin and the Agents of the High Council do. Succeed, and the rewards would be plenty. Yzma wasted no time in accepting Zira's offer and was granted back her human form in full to get her started. Then, to ensure that she'd have help, the Devils brainwashed Kronk into serving Yzma once more by ambushing him late into the night during a graveyard shift in Mudka's Meat Hut. Yzma's new plan to find the Crystal was as follows: she was to have the brainwashed Kronk poison the food supply of the Incan villagers with Extract of Alpaca potions, brainwashing them in turn to find the Crystal for her and dispose of any wayward Sorcerer that came their way. Plus, she always wanted to have an Alpaca fur sweater for herself. However, Kronk was defeated by Merlin and broken free of the spell, forcing Yzma to take matters into her own hands and engage the Sorcerous band of Heroes in a wizard's duel with her stash of potions in tow. Needless to say, Yzma failed yet again, suffering the most humiliating transformation of them all as a living sweater made of dyed human hair. That was when the Devils had all but abandoned Yzma for having failed them for the last time, and yet somehow because fate decreed it, Bill Cipher of all villains gave the one vote to have her life spared and promoted to Dark Master-rank. Why?, the Devils all collectively asked. To which Bill simply shrugged, she makes me laugh. Nowadays, Yzma is one of the lower-ranking Dark Masters in the Devils' Alliance, primarily working with Third-Class Agents to do Chernabog's bidding, though she is now living on borrowed time due to Bill's notoriously capricious behavior, always dreading that every failure may very well be her last... Trivia * It is rumored that she is a degenerated genetic clone of Megara. Category:Villains Category:Witches Category:Humans Category:Clients Category:Dark Masters